secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
IntLibber Brautigan
SL Solutions Provider, Full Service Developer CEO, Brautigan & Tuck Holdings (M2B LLC) Chairman, Ancapistan Capital Exchange Founder, SL Exchange Commission Member, Merczateers Tactical Forces Biography Rezzed September 29, 2006 IntLibber Brautigan first joined SL to promote his political blog, The International Libertarian and to hunt for new stories for it within the free market community of SL. While doing so, he interviewed Meta Bank owner Thor Columbia, who educated him on the ins and outs of the SL economy. Recognising the SL economy was in the grips of an economic singularity, he chose to enter the land business as his first venture. Starting with just $200 in google adsense earnings from his blog, he was at first going to buy 1/8th of a sim in the Surreal Estates. However, Meta Bank earned so much new business from the interview article that they agreed to waive age-based lending rules (avatars normally were required to be 30 days old to borrow money) to finance a half sim purchase. Within two months IntLibber had paid off this loan, and got in on the grandfathered sim pricing as LL was raising sim prices with the introduction of the Class 5 sim. Raising capital for 10 sims, IntLibber's company, Brautigan & Tuck Holdings, grew to 12 sims within its first four months. During this time, IntLibber was also earning a reputation as an SL architect. He was commissioned to build the island of Wailoa in Peret region, and then was hired by LukeConnell Vandeverre to build the first World Stock Exchange/Hope Capital Building in Yawgoo region on the mainland. IntLibber was also earning a reputation for anti-greifing and security devices, and when the WSE was griefed several times, he convinced Luke to move the exchange to the BNT sim of Friedman when it reopened after recoding in March of 2007, so as to provide better security. This began the golden age of capital investment in SL. By June, however, WSE had moved from Friedman to its own sim, and AVIX took its place in Friedman. When AVIX was sold by its CEO to Arbitrage Wise of JT Financial in August of 2007, Brautigan determined that his estate needed its own exchange that it controlled to ensure its financial stability. By the end of October, 2007, the Ancapistan Capital Exchange had opened its doors in the BNT sim of Venture Square, and has quickly grown to become the premier virtual capital exchange in Second Life. Brautigan & Tuck Holdings Brautigan & Tuck Holdings (ACE:BNT) is an estate company/conglomerate that is the virtual world operation of M2B LLC. BNT owns/manages 49 sims across SL with themes ranging from business, residential, to educational and military. Known collectively as "Ancapistan", the estates of BNT recognise the property rights of their residents, and provide top quality customer service, sim security, and infrastructure. BNT's company website is www.bntholdings.com which includes their land sales directory, listing many available properties of all kinds. Their sales and customer service personnel include: Saiasunshine Fackler, Duchess Shepherd, Dylan Talon, and Rico Warilla. Ancapistan Capital Exchange Ancapistan Capital Exchange, or ACE, is the jewel in the crown of BNT Holdings. It is the premier virtual stock and currency exchange in SL, with high standards of excellence, transparency, and openness. Whether needing to bring some funds inworld, investing L$ savings, or raise capital for businesses, ACE is used by over 2200 residents for their financial services needs. ACE provides a payment/currency exchange gateway where all USD transactions are handled by paypal, including credit card processing, via secure encrypted systems. See ace-exchange.com for more information. ACE has several locations, as well as ATMs across SL: Venture Square, Caldbeck, and Friedman. ACE is FULLY compliant with Linden Lab policy on interest, in fact LL adopted ACE's own no-interest policy which was implemented three months before the bank interest ban. ACE also maintains 100% cash reserves. ACE is NOT a bank, does not offer interest on cash deposits. Military Career IntLibber has hosted the Merczateers Tactical Forces in his sims since January 2007, however did not formally join the group until May of 2008. As a pilot in the Aeronautics Division with the rank of "The Red Land Baron", IntLibber regularly engages in combat operations with the Merczateers against many opposing military groups. Category:Estate Owners Category:SLebrities Category:Epic Personae Category:People Category:avatars